A Sofamber Love Story
by needbestfriend
Summary: An awkward love story between Amber and Sofia
1. Chapter 1

_Sofia just had to pass Prince Hugo to win the tryout race. It was a bright, sunny, day and she could hear the crowd chanting her name. Over all the voices of the crowd, she could still hear the most important one. Ambers._

 _"Go Sofia!" She heard Amber cheer louder than anyone. Sofia looked back to her older sister pleased to see her smiling and cheering, but when she turned around, everything had changed. It was dark and it looked like a storm was closing in. Ahead of her, Prince Hugo had Amber with her hands tied and a cloth over her screaming mouth._

 _"Hurry Minimus! We have to save Amber!" Sofia screamed. But Prince Hugo stopped abruptly in front of Sofia causing her to fall off of her horse from such a great height. All she could hear was Amber screaming her name through the cloth as she fell from the sky._

 **THUD**

Sofia hit the floor beside her bed. Her face was wet with tears as she had been crying in her sleep. She climbed back into her bed trying to console herself by saying,"It was only a dream. Just a dream. Amber is okay."

Back when it was just her and her mom in the village, Sofia would sleep with her mom to stop the nightmares. But now that she lived in the castle with the royal family, she just didn't really feel comfortable with it. After all, Princesses aren't supposed to be afraid of anything. King Roland might think that she was acting like a baby. The person she really wanted to be with, though, was Amber. The person she loved more than any other.

The door swung open and Amber ran in with a concerned look on her face.

Sofia! Are you alright? I heard a loud thud and I thought...have you been crying?" Amber walked toward Sofia's bed and sat beside her. Sofia wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Amber.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Amber asked understandingly. "I have them sometimes too. Like once, we were learning a new spell at school, but all I could do was summon frogs. So I couldn't do the spell right, the whole school was filling with frogs and everyone was mad at me."

Sofia began to giggle at Amber for being so Amber-ish.

"What? There are only three things I'm afraid of: Failure, not being popular, and frogs!" Amber defended starting to giggle along with Sofia.

"Well I'm alright now, thank you, Amber." Sofia said smiling as she pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"I think I should stay with you." Amber said.

"I'm fine Amber, really...you don't have to..." Sofia said turning away so Amber wouldn't see that she was blushing. But Amber noticed and smirked a bit.

"I want to, to be sure you'll be alright. I wouldn't want you to fall out of bed again." Amber added teasingly before slipping under the covers next to Sofia. As she slipped in Sofia felt Amber's leg rub against hers. She blushed hard and her heart tightened. Then Amber wrapped her arms around the young princess holding her close.

"Goodnight, Sofia." Amber said smiling.

"Goodnight." Sofia managed to squeak out.

Amber held Sofia all night long. Sofia felt amazing, she didn't understand what was happening, but it was amazing none the less. When morning came she couldn't get out of bed because Amber was still asleep and still holding her. Amber always slept in late so Sofia decided to try and slip out without waking her. When she tried to get out Amber's grip grew tighter and she pulled Sofia back to her.

"Don't leave yet, Sofia." Amber said without opening her eyes. Sofia couldn't turn down an opportunity to cuddle with Amber, so she turned around to face Amber and held her hands. Slowly Amber opened her eyes and said,

"Hi."

"Hi." Sofia giggled back. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, but suddenly Sofia shyed away and felt awkward. She let go of Amber's hands and sat up on her bed.

"Um I better go get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast..." She said awkwardly while stepping off the bed.

"Ughhhhhh." Amber groaned not wanted to get up yet. Sofia giggled at her causing her to smile and decide to get up.

Amber went back to her room and got dressed, then she crawled under her bed opened a secret door and pulled out her diary. She wrote in that diary about everything exciting that happened between her and her sister. In her opinion, last night would be the best entry yet.

She then joined Sofia and the rest of the family for breakfast in the dining hall. As the King and Queen chatted and James stuffed his face Sofia and Amber ate slowly glancing at one another every so often trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Sofia loved Amber, and Amber loved Sofia. Amber was more bold however, and more convinced Sofia loved her was determined to find out how Sofia felt for her. Sofia was a little shy and awkward when it came to Amber, she was determined to hide how she felt for fear of losing the love of her sister. After breakfast Sofia returned to her room to feed Clover and his friends before school. Amber just watched her walk out of the room admiring her beauty and smiling happily about how she had held her last night.

At school Sofia was sitting with Vivian and Amber was sitting with Clio and Hildeguard. Amber was trying to pay attention to the conversation, but she couldn't stop thinking about Sofia. She couldn't help but feel like there was something between Vivian and Sofia. They had some sort of connection. Amber hated that. She wanted Sofia all to herself.

"Amber keeps looking over here." Vivian told Sofia.

"Really!? Is she looking at me?!" Sofia asked anxiously. Sofia and Vivian did have a connection. Vivian was Sofia's closest human friend, and the only one beside Clover and Minimus that knew her secret. That she was in love with Amber.

"She looks like she wants to talk to you." Vivian said.

"Then why doesn't she?" Sofia asked her friend.

"AMBER! Are you even listening?" Hildeguard asked annoyed.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hildy, my mind has been elsewhere lately..." Amber said.4

"I'll say, "said Clio," You missed the whole story of Hildy's adventure in Tangu!"

During class Amber stared jealously at Vivian and Sofia since they sat together in class and were always partners for everything. The fairies taught them a new spell and of course Sofia got the hang of it right away, while the rest of the class had a bit of trouble. Since Vivian was her partner, Sofia tried to help her. She took Vivian's hand.

"Here, Vivian, wave your wand like this." Sofia instructed. Amber became red in the face.

"Like this?" Vivian asked with Sofia's hand still on hers.

"No, no. Like this." Sofia showed her again. Amber stormed out of the room.

"What's with her? Xandar asked James.

"I don't know, she hates failing, she's probably just mad she can't get the spell right." James answered.

"Excuse me, Vivian." Sofia said before exiting the class room to find Amber.

"Amber, are you alright? Why did you run out of class?" Sofia questioned.

"...I just hate getting spells wrong." Amber lied.

"Well I can help you." Sofia offered. Amber smiled.

"Thank you, Sofia." Amber hugged Sofia tightly and stroked her hair. Sofia enjoyed it and she enjoyed the smell of Amber that was invading her nose. But after a while the hug went too long and Sofia began to feel awkward. She tried to pull away but Amber pushed her against the wall still holding her tightly. Sofia began squirming in Amber's arms and Amber finally said, alright, alright, I'll let you go now, forgive me for wanting a little quality time with my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia walked back to the classroom trying hard to contain her smile. She was smiling so hard that her face was beginning to hurt. Vivian immediately noticed Sofia's giddy, awkward smile and smiled widely back; she knew that something had happened between Sofia and Amber. Sofia sat at her desk next to Vivian and they exchanged excited looks.

"What happened?!" Vivian inquired.

"I'll tell you everything later!" Sofia squealed out excitedly. "But I have Flying derby practice after school...can I come over to your castle tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, definitely. Then you can tell me everything, and maybe even more will have happened by then!" Vivian said grinning widely and both girls giggled. Sofia was really glad to have a friend like Vivian. She was always so supportive of Sofia's feelings toward Amber. Sofia never once regretted telling Vivian her secret.

Amber soon walked into the classroom. She didn't look giddy like Sofia... She looked a little sad hurt even.

 _"Forgive me for wanting a little quality time with my sister."_ Amber's words hung in Sofia's thoughts. She felt guilty that Amber thought she didn't spend enough time with her. If only Amber knew how much time Sofia spent thinking about her. Of course, Sofia could never turn down a chance to spend more time with Amber.

After school Sofia got suited up in her riding clothes for flying derby practice. She walked into the stable to get Minimus, but as she was greeting him Amber walked in.

"Sofia! Ever since I saw you fly up there with James, I've hoped that I could try it someday too. Will you take me flying?" Amber asked excitedly. Sofia thought about her nightmare last night and felt a little uncomfortable with the thought of Amber on a flying horse.

"oh...I don't know Amber..." Sofia said shyly.

"Please, Sofia? Just for a little while?" Amber begged.

"But it's a bit of a messy sport...if you crash... and you don't even have riding clothes. You can't ride in your gown." Sofia stated in hopes of changing Amber's mind.

"Oh...well...I can always take a bath later. And I can wear my gym clothes!" Amber suggested cornering Sofia.

 _She must really, really want to fly with me if she's this willing._ Sofia thought. Then Amber made a pouting face, just about the most adorable pouting face Sofia had ever seen.

"Alright Amber. I'll take you flying with me." Sofia said giggling at Amber's adorableness.

"YAY! I'll go change!" Amber announced.

"Princess, I don't know if this is a good Idea..." Minimus worried. "I do'tn know if I can carry two people...I'm short and have small wings...plus I've been hitting the ol' oat bag pretty hard latley..."

Sofia giggled. "Oh minimus, you're strong enough to carry two people. Plus, Amber is very light...and a beautiful piece of fragile artwork..."

"Okay, Okay." Minimus laughed. He knew that riding with Amber could be a good experience for Sofia and he didn't want to ruin it for her by worrying.

Sofia rode Minimus to outside the barn where they saw Amber running toward them.

"I'm ready, Sofia!" Amber squealed. She looked so adorable in her gym clothes...but then again, Sofia always thought she looked adorable. Sofia pulled her up onto Minimus and began take off.

"Up, Minimus! Up up up!" Sofia instructed. She was sitting in the front and Amber was behind her with her arms wrapped tightly around Sofia's waist. They flew high in the sky above the clouds.

"It's really beautiful up here!" Sofia admired.

"It sure is." Amber said looking at Sofia rather then their surroundings. Then Amber lay her head on Sofia's shoulder. Sofia's stomach instantly filled with butterflies.

They flew back down to the course and Sofia took Amber through the race track once. Just before the bridge, prince Hugo came out of nowhere and his horse splashed Amber and Sofia with the muddy water below.

"Sorry..Princesses." Hugo said laughing.

"Ughhhh!" Amber grunted at Hugo. "He got mud on me!"

"I can land now so you can clean up, if you want Amber." Sofia said giggling at Amber being Amber-ish again.

"No!" Amber said a little too quickly. " I mean.. we should at least finish the racetrack...I've always wanted to ring the big bell in the last steeple."

"Okay, Amber. Hold on tight!" Sofia instructed as Minimus began to build up speed. Amber gladly held on tight to Sofia. Minimus flew as fast as he could and the began their ascent to the top of the steeple.

"Here we go Minimus!" Sofia said with pride. They reached the top of the steeple, Minimus tucked in his wings and Amber rang the bell. Then they glided gently back down to the finish line.

The girls got off of Minimus.

"Great job today Minimus!" Sofia said genuinely thanking him.

"Thank you Sofia!" Amber said suddenly grabbing Sofia and hugging her so tightly that she almost fell over. Once she regained her balance, Sofia hugged Amber back.

"Well we better get home so we can get cleaned up before dinner. Sofia said. "I'm going to take Minimus back to the stable, I'll meet you and James at the flying coach."

Sofia began walking with Minimus toward the stable and Amber just stood there smiling watching Sofia walk away. Half way toward the stable Sofia turned around and saw Amber just standing there staring at her smiling. Sofia quickly turned around and smiled inwardly, excited. She put Minimus in the stable thanking him thoroughly. Then she headed back to the flying coach where James and Amber were waiting for her.

Not much interesting was said at dinner. But Sofia could have sworn that at one point while she was looking at Amber, she saw Amber wink at her...she figured it must have been in her imagination. After dinner everyone went to their rooms. Sofia told clover about the days events and Amber wrote them in her diary.

While Amber was still writing, Sofia knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Amber asked.

"It's just me." Sofia answered. Amber through her diary under her bed quickly and ran to the door.

"Hi." Sofia said shyly as the door opened. Amber smiled lovingly at her.

"I've been thinking about how you said you wanted to spend some quality time together...so I was thinking you could sleep in my room again tonight...if you want." Sofia said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. While avoiding eye contact, she noticed the corner of Amber's diary sticking out from under her bed.

"Yes, Sofia. I'd love to spend the night with you again!" Amber answered. "Just let me go change into my nightgown."


	3. Chapter 3

**I believe strongly in daily updates.**

Once Sofia had changed into her nightgown, she returned to Amber's door to walk Amber back to her own room. Amber came out and took Sofia's hand. Sofia blushed as they walked hand in hand to her room.

"I can sleep on the bench in front of the window and you can sleep in my bed, if you want." Sofia suggested awkwardly letting go of Amber's hand and walking toward the window.

"Oh, Sofia. I would never ask you to sleep on a bench. You and I can share the bed, really." Amber said with a sly grin.

"Uh...okay...hehe..." Sofia said giggling nervously. The queen entered the room.

"Amber? What are you doing in Sofia's room? It's almost bed time." The Queen said.

"Sofia and I are having a sleep over. To spend quality sister time together." Amber said smiling, walking over to Sofia and holding her hand again.

"Oh, how sweet." The Queen admired. "It's so nice to see you two get along so well with each other."

Amber smiled lovingly at Sofia. Sofia blushed hard.

"Well, have a fun sleep over. Goodnight, you two." The Queen said smiling.

"Night, mom." Both Sofia and Amber said as the Queen exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, what kind of a sleepover would this be without ballroom dancing?" Amber said flirtatiously pulling Sofia toward her by the hand she was already holding.

"But there isn't any music..." Sofia pointed out.

"We don't need music, just one another." Amber said with a smile, putting one hand on Sofia's waist and putting their hands that were already joined in the air. Sofia smiled and put her other hand on Amber's shoulder. They danced gracefully, as princesses do, all around the room. They gazed into each others eyes, not noticing throughout the dance their faces were coming closer and closer together. Eventually Amber's lips brushed over Sofia's. They stopped dancing. They kept their form, with Amber still holding Sofia by the waist and Sofia's arm now around Amber's neck with their faces so close they could feel the other's breath on their faces. They stayed that way for a long moment, both wanting the others lips. But Sofia backed away slowly.

"It's getting late...we should be getting to bed." Sofia said.

"Alright." Amber agreed smiling. Both girls got into Sofia's bed. Amber wrapped her arms around Sofia just as she had the night before, but this time she felt Sofia snuggle into her embrace.

"Goodnight, Amber." Sofia said smiling happily.

"Goodnight, Sofia." Amber said before kissing Sofia on the top of her head, giving her butterflies once more.

Amber held Sofia through the entire night, just as the night before. Sofia as usual was the first to wake up, and of course was very happy to wake up in Amber's arms. She was going to Vivian's Castle today, so she tried once again to slip out of bed without waking Amber. She failed once again, and Amber pulled her back into bed.

"Good morning, Amber." Sofia said giggling.

"Good morning, Sofia." Amber said smiling and hugging Sofia tightly. After a moment of hugging Sofia tried to get out of bed, but Amber still wouldn't let her go.

"Amber, I'm going over to Vivian's castle today so I need to get dressed and have breakfast before I go." Sofia explained.

 _"Ughhh that Vivian, taking MY Sofia from me."_ Amber thought.

"Ugghhh Sofia, do you have to go? Can't you just stay here with me?" Amber groaned.

"Sorry Amber Vivian and I have a lot to talk about today. It's important that I see her." Sofia said. She could see that Amber was getting mad. Sofia got out of bed and walked around to the other side were Amber was getting out.

"I'll spend more time with you when I get back from Vivian's. I promise." Sofia said smiling as she hugged her sister. Then she finally did something bold. She decided that if Amber could kiss her head, she could kiss Amber's forehead. So she did. And she didn't expect to like it as much as she did, but she sure liked it a lot. So much she didn't realize that what she had intended to be a short peck ended up lasting a good seven seconds. Amber blushed and felt accomplished.

Sofia arrived at Vivian's castle about an hour later. As usual Cecily opened the door, greeted Sofia, and invited her inside. Sofia found Vivian in her music room playing her mandolin.

"Sofia!" Vivian said excitedly putting down her mandolin and running toward Sofia to give her a hug. "Tell me everything!"

Sofia didn't know that Amber had followed he all the way to Vivian's castle to spy. Amber was jealous, and she had to make sure there was nothing going on between Vivian and Sofia. She crawled below the window of the music room where she could hear Vivian and Sofia talking.

"and as we danced in my room our faces got so close together that her lips brushed against mine!" Sofia told Vivian.

"Did it seem like she meant to do it?!" Vivian asked.

"I don't know... but after that we stopped dancing and she looked at me like she was going to kiss me!" Sofia continued.

"Oh my goodness! Then what happened?"

"well...I got scared and... pulled away." Sofia said.

"I can understand that..." Vivian assured Sofia with a caring smile. "But it really sounds like she wanted to kiss you."

"Well, after I pulled away, we went to bed and she kissed my head..." Sofia added.

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" Vivian asked. Before Sofia could answer, Amber got excited and slipped falling to the ground.

"Ooof!" Amber accidentally said as she hit the ground.

"Did you hear something, Vivian?" Sofia asked. Amber knew she needed to hide so she jumped into a nearby bush. It wasn't long before Sofia and Vivian came outside to look for the cause of the strange noise.

"Hmm. I don't see anything." Vivian said. "Anyway, like I said before, did you like it when Amber kissed your head?"

"I loved it, Vivian, because I love Amber." Sofia started. Amber closed her eyes and clutched her palpitating heart.

 _"I knew it! Sofia loves me!"_ Amber thought smiling widely.

"And this morning before I came to see you... I...Kissed her. On the forehead... but still." Sofia continued giggling with Vivian. "And I think she liked it! I mean, she didn't pull away or anything..."

"Wow, Sofia. I wish I could be that brave." Vivian admired.

"Speaking of which, have you talked to James yet?" Sofia questioned. Vivian had a crush on James since the beginning of the school year, but she never had the courage to say even one word to him.

"Well...I...uh...haven't exactly...yet..." Vivian stuttered out.

"Vivian, you don't have to be afraid of James. He's very nice!" Sofia assured Vivian. Amber rolled her eyes. How could anyone have a crush on James? She guessed it must have been because Vivian didn't have to eat across from him everyday. Anyway at least now she knew she didn't have to worry about Vivian taking Sofia away from her.

"If you say so, Sofia." Vivian replied. "Do you want to go catch butterflies? I have some very lovely ones in my garden behind the castle."

"I'd love to." Sofia told her friend with a smile and they walked to the garden together.

Amber came out of the bush a mess with twigs and leaves in her hair,, but she didn't even care. She knew for sure that Sofia loved her. What could be better than that? She flew in the flying coach back to her own castle to wait for Sofia to come back from Vivian's. She entered the castle and encountered Bailywick.

"Oh, my! Princess Amber, you're a mess! What have you been doing? Climbing trees? That's very uncharacteristic of you." Bailywick said smiling as he had noticed the dreamy look on Amber's face knowing immediately that Amber was in love with someone.

"Don't worry about me, Bailywick, I'm just going to go take a bath." Amber said without losing her dreamy look. After she bathed she put on a different gown than she normally wore. It was dark blue and it really brought out her eyes and complimented the curves on her body just right. Amber lie down on her bed and wrote about last night and today in her diary. She couldn't wait for Sofia to get home.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber was just finishing up writing in her journal when James walked in.

"Hi Amber! I want to show you this new trick I learned with my yo-yo!" James stated excitedly.

"You know, you could knock..." Amber said closing her diary. Normally she would be annoyed with James but she felt to happy right now to be annoyed.

"Knocking isn't as fun as coming in and surprising everyone...is that a diary you were just writing in?" James asked.

"So what if it is? Plenty of girls have them." Amber defended.

"Yeah, but, what kind of stuff do you write in it? What dress you think you'll wear tomorrow?" James asked jokingly. Amber started to get annoyed.

"I'm deeper than that James. I don't always think about what I'm going to wear. I have feelings too, you know." Amber said looking down at her diary.

James walked over to Amber's bed and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, Amber, I know you have feelings and think about more than just what to wear. I just meant that most girls who keep diaries write about their crushes and as far as I know you've never liked anyone like that." James explained putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. It was a sweet gesture, and Amber realized this was one of James sweet brotherly moments, like when he taught Sofia how to fly on a horse.

"Well, James, until now, I never did like anyone like that. But I do now. In fact, I'm in love. That's what I write about in my diary." Amber confessed reason Amber wrote in her diary is because she felt that she didn't really have any true friends. Sure, she was one of the most popular, and beautiful princesses at royal prep, but she didn't have friends who really cared to know how she felt inside. The only people who considered themselves her friends were Hildeguard and Cleo, and let's face it, the both really only care about Hildeguard. Amber was strong, independent, and confident on the outside, but on the inside she felt lonely and unloved. Sofia always took those horrid feelings away from her.

James smiled upon hearing his sister say that she was in love.

"Wow Amber, I'm so happy for you!" James said giving Amber a brotherly hug. "But, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"I suppose it would be alright." Amber answered, hoping he wouldn't ask her if Sofia was the one she loved.

"How do you know you're in love? I mean, really in love? Some people think they're in love and they really believe they are but then they realize they aren't... how can you ever be sure?" James asked genuinely perplexed by the entire concept.

"Well it's like this" Amber explained. "When you feel like you are in love and you have absolutely no doubt that this is the person for you, then they are. But if you feel like you are in love with them and you have doubt, even the slightest bit of doubt, you aren't really in love with them. When you know, you really know."

"Ohhhh, so it's like throwing up?" James asked.

"WHAT?!" Amber asked shocked.

"Sometimes you get that shaky feeling like you're going to throw up. But sometimes you just think you're going to throw up and you don't. But when you really are going to throw up, you know for sure. You might feel like throwing up and not do it, but you never throw up without feeling like it." James explained.

"Oh my word, James. I can't believe you. You're lucky you're a nice person because you can sure have you're disgusting moments." Amber said. James laughed.

"Well, I heard you say I'm a nice person so that's good enough for me!" James said and they both laughed.

"I want to tell you something James. Only you can't tell anyone because I wasn't supposed to know myself." Amber cautioned.

"Okay, what is it?" Prince James asked.

"Well, I sort of over heard Sofia and Vivian talking. Vivian has a crush on you." Amber told him.

"No way... Princess Vivian? Me? Really?" James asked shocked and blushing.

"I'll never understand why, but yes, she has a crush on you." Amber assured teasingly.

"Brilliant!" James said happily.

"Do you like her or something?" Amber inquired.

"Only a little...or a lot." James answered smiling widely. Amber laughed happily for her brother. "Ever since she grew out her hair ( her bangs now go down to her eyebrows) she's been looking cuter and cuter." James added.

"Yeah, her old haircut was a crime against fashion! She looks much prettier now." Amber said laughing.

"I think I just heard the coach pull up! I bet Sofia would want to see my yo-yo trick!" James exclaimed jumping up from the bed and winding his yo-yo.

Amber and James raced down the stairs to the front door as Sofia was walking in.

"Sofia!" Amber and James both called out. But James reached her first.

"Sofia! You have to see my new trick!" James said as he began to do the trick. He swung the yo-yo all around until it went flying and hit Bailywick right in the head. He turned around and picked up the yo-yo.

"Prince James, you wouldn't be trying to do any dangerous yo-yo tricks in the castle, would you?" Bailywick asked with a smile.

"Sorry, Bailywick." James said taking the yo-yo as Bailywick handed it to him and turning back to Sofia and Amber. "I guess I need to practice more."

"Yes, but outside, please." Bailywick requested. "We wouldn't want a repeat of the family window incident, now would we?"

Amber and Sofia laughed, Bailywick returned to his duties, and James went outside to practice more. Neither of the girls knew what to say to the other. So Amber just stared at Sofia dreamily and Sofia just tried to hold eye contact even though she felt really awkward. She had promised Amber they would spend the rest of the day together and she was looking forward to it, but she was hoping it wouldn't be too awkward after what had happened this morning. She had noticed immediately that Amber wasn't wearing her usual gown. She looked so beautiful, Sofia was more choked up than usual.

"So...what do you want to do?" Sofia asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"We could dance together again." Amber suggested taking a step closer to Sofia. "Like we did last night."

Sofia took a step back feeling awkward. Amber smiled. She knew for a fact Sofia was in love with her, even though she still felt awkward and would shy away from showing it. Amber was now more determined than ever to get Sofia to open up to her about her feelings.

"Uh...I don't know Amber..." Sofia said shyly.

"Well it's a little too late for lunch, but maybe we can have a picnic dinner in your secret garden. Like your tea party for school. But just the two of us." Amber said smiling.

"Just _the two of us..."_ Sofia repeated in her mind.

"Okay, Amber. A picnic dinner it is!" Sofia said smiling. She made another bold choice and took Amber's hand. Amber smiled widely and for the first time, intertwined their fingers.

 **SPOILER ALERT: Sofia is going to get kissed before the picnic ends. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Amber went too set up the picnic area while Sofia asked the royal chef to prepare a picnic dinner for the two and explain to the rest of the family why they would not be attending dinner that evening. The King and Queen informed Sofia that they would be going on a week long vacation to celebrate their anniversary. They told Sofia that they were leaving early in the morning, most likely before any of the children would wake up. So Sofia said goodbye and happy trails to her parents before leaving to meet up with Amber for their picnic.

Amber brought a beautiful soft blanket and a basket of other things she thought would help make the picnic special. She lay the blanket on the grass in the secret garden and flattened it to what she deemed to be perfection. Then from her basket she pulled out a few candles and placed them around the blanket. She had a small vase with fresh cut roses she had asked the gardener for just before coming into the secret garden. She set them beside the blanket as well. She stood by the secret door, trying to see what Sofia would see when she walked in. The whole scene looked beautiful; enchanting even. But of course, that was one of the best things about living here in Enchancia. Amber sat on the blanket; it wasn't long before Sofia arrived and opened the door. The minute she saw the blanket, candles, roses, and Amber, she stopped with the basket of dinner in her hands and stared for moment with wide eyes and a smile tugging at her lips.

"Do you like it?" Amber asked looking up at Sofia.

"Amber...everything is so...beautiful." Sofia admired.

"Well, don't just stand there, come and sit with me." Amber said patting the blanket next to her. Sofia quickly walked over and sat down on the blanket beside Amber.

"Wow, this blanket is so soft!" Sofia pointed out while lightly running her hand over the material.

"It's my favorite picnic blanket." Amber explained. "I thought it would help make our picnic special."

Sofia blushed hard and began getting food from the basket in hope Amber wouldn't notice, but she did. She smiled at Sofia's shyness. Sofia pulled out sandwiches for each of them and to glasses and a bottle of fresh grape juice the family had made themselves. Amber took a sandwich and Sofia poured the grape juice for both of them. After they each finished their sandwiches, Amber raised her glass.

"I would like to propose a toast." Amber said.

"A toast? To what?" Sofia giggled.

"To having the best sister in the whole world. A sister that I love so, so much. A sister that is always there for me, and would do anything for me."

"Aw...Amber, I'm touched. I love you too, Amber." Sofia said, a single tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek. Amber put her hand on Sofia's cheek and wiped the tear away with her thumb. Amber's hands were soft and warm on Sofia's cheek, she couldn't help but lean into her sisters touch. They cheered and continued to eat the dinner prepared for them. Sofia felt guilty for the way she really loved Amber. So much more than a sister should. They weren't blood related, but they were still sisters, and they always would be.

When they finished the food they packed up all of their plates cups and utensils in the basket. Sofia began to stand up but Amber grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Sofia." Amber asked of her. "Stay? Please?"

"Oh, alright..." Sofia said sitting back down and placing the basket beside the blanket. Amber continued to hold Sofia's hand and she intertwined their fingers.

"This blanket really is soft...It makes me just want to lie down..." Sofia said leaning back until she was lying on her back on the blanket, still holding Amber's hand as Amber began to lie down next to her.

 _"I love you, Sofia. I am so in love with you."_ Amber thought looking over at the beautiful girl lying on the blanket beside her. Sofia began to feel uncomfortable in the awkward silence and she could see Amber staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"It's starting to get a little dark out, Amber." Sofia pointed out.

"Good, we can look up at the stars." Amber said. Amber loved looking at the stars. And though she was too shy to admit it, Sofia loved looking at Amber looking at the stars. So Sofia smiled at Amber.

"You sure love the stars, Amber. " Sofia said smiling and unintentionally tightening her grip on Amber's hand.

"They're just so beautiful, and they're always constant; I feel like I can always depend on them to be there. I feel that as long as I can see the stars, I'm not alone." Amber explained.

"That's so beautiful Amber..." Sofia admired.

"It's the same way I feel about you, Sofia." Amber said turning and leaning over Sofia putting one arm on the other side of her. "Only you're far more beautiful, and when I'm with you I'm really not alone."

Sofia didn't know what to do or say, so she just lie there frozen below Amber. Amber decided now was a good time to show Sofia how she felt. Right here in this beautiful, enchanted garden. The darkness was upon them now, and through the faint flickering of the candlelight Sofia could see Amber leaning in closer with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. Sofia knew what was happening, and she was so terrified that she couldn't move a muscle and just lie there, staring at Amber kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though Sofia was frozen in shock beneath her, Amber was just going at it. She started out slow, first lightly kissing Sofia's lower lip then gradually moving to her upper lip. After a few smaller kisses on each lip, she proceeded to attack both lips with bigger, more forceful kisses. She wrapped her arms around Sofia and pulled her as close as she could, intensifying the kiss more and more as time went on. She finally slowed to a stop, opened her eyes and looked at Sofia. Sofia hadn't moved, apart from her jaw dropping slightly, and her eyes wide with terror staring up at Amber. Sofia had never even liked anyone before and now she was in love with Amber...and apparently Amber was in love with her too. She wasn't ready for this; she was terrified of kissing, terrified of Amber, and terrified by her own feelings.

"...Sofia?" Amber asked nervously.

Finally, Sofia was able to move again. She squirmed out from beneath Amber and ran for it. Amber quickly got up and began to chase after her.

"Sofia! Wait! Please!" Amber called, but Sofia didn't stop. Sofia was a lot faster than Amber, Amber didn't exactly 'believe' in running, but Amber ran as fast as she could.

Sofia reached the castle out of sight from Amber; she knew the first place Amber would look for her was her room, so she went straight to Amber's room. She remembered seeing Amber's diary under the bed the day before, so she crawled underneath Amber's bed, found the secret door, and grabbed the diary. She heard Amber approaching in the hallway.

"Sofia, please, we have to talk about this!" Amber said at Sofia's door. Sofia went out onto Amber's balcony and climbed down the side of the castle by vines and nearby trees. She then ran to the stable where they kept the flying horses.

Amber went into Sofia's room. She looked everywhere, but Sofia was nowhere to be found.

" _What are the chances she could have gone out the window..."_ Amber thought to herself, walking over to the window. She scanned the area outside but didn't see Sofia, but then she saw the flying horse, and it was carrying Sofia away from the castle quickly.

"Oh...Sofia..." Amber said to herself.

Sofia flew all the way to Vivian's. It was pretty late, so she didn't want Vivian's mother to know she was there. She went around the castle and knocked on Vivian's bedroom window. Vivian was just about to get into bed when she heard the knock.

*Knock Knock* "Vivian, it's me, Sofia!" Sofia whispered. Vivian opened her window and let Sofia in.

"Sofia, what are you doing here at this time in the evening?" Vivian asked her.

"Amber has gone insane!" said Sofia.

"What exactly do you mean?" Vivian asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"She kissed me!"

Vivian gasped.

"It wasn't even just a normal kiss, she pinned me to the ground and pretty much made out with me..." Sofia said feeling awkward and a little sick.

"That sounds...romantic?" Vivian said confused as to why it was a problem.

"It... well...it was..." Sofia said, "but, I got so scared...I don't know how I can ever face her again..."

"Sofia, you love Amber, and now it's pretty clear she loves you too...basically you can do no wrong..." Vivian suggested with a shrug.

"Well...just to be sure... I have her diary..." Sofia admitted holding the book up.

"Well open it! Open it!" Vivian said excitedly, anxious to know what kind of things a conceited, spoiled princess might write in a diary.

"I...can't. Isn't it wrong to read someone's diary? I feel bad enough that I took it... I just can't Vivian." Sofia said defeated by her own conscience.

"Well I sure can!" Vivian said grabbing the book from Sofia. She opened it and began to read.

"Oh my goodness." Vivian said as she read.

"Vivian, stop please! Those are Amber's personal thoughts and feelings!" Sofia begged finally able to snatch the book back.

"Amber is so in love with you Sofia... every entry starts with 'Dear Sofia' and she writes about the simplest interactions between you two. One said 'this morning at breakfast your hand touched mine when we reached for syrup for our pancakes. I smiled at you and you blushed. You are so beautiful when you blush.'

"Vivian, you shouldn't have told me that..." Sofia said blushing hard.

"Hah, hey it's true!" Vivian observed.

"What's true?" Sofia asked.

"You are cute when you blush." Vivian said jokingly giving Sofia a 'boop' on the nose.

"Vivian!" Sofia cried blushing dark red.

"Hahaha, sorry Sofia. I'm just happy we finally know for sure that Amber loves you too." Vivian said smiling at her friend.

"Well, I guess I am happy about that, but I'm just so scared. What if I do or say something wrong, and she stops loving me? And what will everyone think if they find out? " Sofia asked. "Loving her can't possibly be the right thing to do...she's my sister... but I love her so much."

"Well I guess you just have to go with it, and whatever happens, happens. I'll tell you what, tonight you can sleep here and tomorrow I'll come with you to your castle. While you face Amber..." Vivian trailed off.

"Yes?" Sofia asked.

"I'll...face James..." Vivian promised nervously.

"Yay!" Sofia said excitedly and they both went to bed.

Meanwhile, Amber was still in Sofia's room. By now, everyone else in the castle was asleep. Amber put on one of Sofia's nightgowns and lie down in Sofia's bed. She could smell Sofia's scent on the sheets and the pillows. She took one of the pillows and held it to her chest. She closed her eyes and imagined Sofia was there with her, falling asleep in her arms again. It wasn't entirely satisfying, but it was enough to help Amber fall asleep. She dreamed of Sofia, as she did every night.


	7. Chapter 7

Amber woke up the next morning thinking she was holding Sofia in her arms once again. But then she realized that Sofia wasn't trying to get out of bed, which was what always woke her up. She opened her eyes and remembered what had happened the night before. She got out of the bed still holding tight to the pillow that still smelled like Sofia and walked toward the window. She looked out the window and sighed, hoping Sofia would come back soon.

Vivian brought some extra breakfast to Sofia in her room. They were both really nervous for what they were about to do, but with each by the other's side they knew they could get through it. Sofia and Vivian got on the flying horse and began the flight back to Enchancia.

Amber changed out of Sofia's nightgown and into her usual yellow/gold dress. She left the room and tried to eat, but she just didn't feel like eating until she had Sofia back.

Vivian and Sofia arrived at the castle, landing the horse on Sofia's balcony. They cautiously walked into Sofia's room, making sure no one else was in there. Sofia cracked the door open slightly and peeked out. James was just walking by.

"James!" She called in a half whisper sort of way.

"Sofia wait! I don't think I can do this!" Vivian whispered.

"Oh, hey Sof!" James said with a warm smile.

"Vivian is here and I have some...things to take care of. Would you mind keeping her company until I'm done?" Sofia asked and Vivian stepped out of Sofia's room shyly smiling trying to make eye contact with James.

"Vivian's here? Brilliant! Come with me Vivian, I have something I've been wanting to talk to you about." James said smiling brightly.

Sofia giggled to herself as she watched them walk down the hall. Then she went back out on the balcony and got on the horse to take it back to the stable. After the horse was returned, Sofia began to climb up to Amber's balcony the way she had left before. When she got to the balcony, she made sure Amber wasn't in her room before stepping in. She placed the diary back were she had found it. Then she decided she should bathe and change since she had been wearing the same gown since yesterday. She was about to leave Amber's room when she heard someone coming. She quickly hid in Amber's closet, leaving the door slightly open so she could see. Amber walked in and went straight for her diary. Sofia was so glad she had put it back before Amber needed it. Amber didn't write anything in it though, she just put it into a box. Then Vivian and James' voices were coming up the hall. Amber looked out her door.

"James?" Amber said.

"Oh, hey Amber! I decided to tell Vivian how I felt about her! Brilliant isn't it?" James explained. Amber knew that when Sofia left it was most likely that she had gone to Vivian's. So since Vivian was here...

"Wait," Amber said, "If Vivian is here...then that means Sofia is around here somewhere too!" Amber squealed and ran out of the room, passed James an Vivian (who were holding hands but Amber didn't notice) and down the stairs.

 _"Oh man! Now she'll be looking for me!"_ Sofia thought with worry.

Sofia waited for James and Vivian to pass by Amber's room before exiting and making her way to her own room. She quickly cleaned up and put on a clean dress. She was still really scared to talk to Amber about what had happened. She stood in front of her door getting ready to go find Amber and face this. She stood there for a long moment and took a slow, deep breath.

"Okay." She whispered to herself as she exhaled. Amber had been walking by at the right time to here Sofia whisper 'okay' and the second the door opened Amber jumped onto Sofia and they both fell to the ground.

"Sofia! You're back! Oh, I missed you so much. You can't leave me like that!" Amber said squeezing Sofia who was trying desperately to get loose. She was able to stand up but Amber backed her into the wall. Amber pinned Sofia's arms at her sides and leaned into her so their chests were touching and her forehead rested against Sofia's. Sofia could hardly breathe.

"A-Amber...p-p-please..." Sofia stuttered out through her fear.

"No, Sofia, you cannot keep running away from me. I know you love me! And I love you so much, Sofia. So, so much." Amber said keeping Sofia against the wall.

"Amber...I just...I can't...I mean..." Sofia struggled finding the words to say.

"Just say you love me, Sofia. I already know you do." Amber begged pressing her body firmly into Sofia.

"I do love you, Amber... Of course I love you..." Sofia said with tears beginning to flow from her eyes. "I'm just not ready to love you... like this yet..."

"Oh...Sofia..." Amber said loosening her grip on Sofia and backing away a bit. "I'm sorry..."

Sofia fell to the floor and buried her face in her knees as she cried.

"Of course you love me, but you aren't ready... I just pushed you so far because I was ready... I'm so, so sorry Sofia..." Amber said and ran out of the room. Amber returned to her room and shut the door. She picked up the box with her diary in it and proceeded to wrap it up.

Once Sofia had pulled herself together, she went to find Vivian to take her home. James was a little upset, but he was happy that he would see her again at school tomorrow. The coach flew them to Vivian's castle and all the way they talked about what had happened with each relationship. During the ride back to Enchancia Sofia's mind was flooded with her favorite memories with Amber. Her relationship with Amber was the most important thing in the world to her. When she arrived back at her own castle she went straight to her room and sat on her bed. She continued to think about Amber and wonder if what they had before had been lost forever.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sofia said assuming it would be Bailywick, or Violet, or maybe even James. But the door opened and Amber stepped in holding some sort of gift tied with a gold ribbon. Upon seeing Amber Sofia immediately stiffened up and her eyes grew wide. Amber only took one step into the room and stopped.

"Don't worry, Sofia, I won't touch you." Amber assured noticing the look of fear on Sofia's face. "I wanted to give you this after I told you how I felt. Well, now you know, so, here it is." Amber said smiling apologetically and setting the gift down on Sofia's bedroom floor. Then Amber exited closing the door behind her. Sofia picked up the gift and opened it, realizing that it was Amber's diary. Sofia opened it and began reading right away.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Sofia,_

 _You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. I always thought no person could be more beautiful than Hideguard, Clio, or myself. When you first came into my life, I developed feelings for you instantaneously. I was frightened by these feelings having never experienced them before, so I thought if I could get rid of you, I could get rid of these feelings as well. It didn't take long for me to realize that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm so grateful to have you in my life, and so glad that no matter how nasty I was to you, you forgave me._

 _Dear Sofia,_

 _I originally planned to give you the first entry as a letter to confess my feelings to you. But I'm too scared. So I've decided to wait. I'll just continue writing in this journal until the time seems right for me to tell you how I feel. Today you tried out for the flying derby team. Against what everyone told you, including me, you pushed through and made the team. I am so proud of you. I'll be your number one fan forever._

 _Dear Sofia,_

 _We had a sleepover last night. I enjoyed dancing with you and I hope we can have another sleepover soon. I convinced you that Ruby and Jade had to act like Hildeguard, Clio, and I to fit in. You showed us that it's more fun to be yourself and have fun with good friends than to try so hard to fit in. You always stick up for your friends. I admire you._

 _Dear Sofia,_

 _As I was walking next to you today, I could have sworn you glanced at my chest. I thought it might have been my imagination, and it very well may have been, but then I thought I saw you do it again. I would be lying if I said it didn't please me... I walked around with my chest puffed out until about an hour ago when Hildy told me I've been walking around like a deranged rooster... Maybe I won't give this book to you after all..._

 _Dear Sofia,_

 _Against dad's rules, you brought trolls into the castle. You got into huge trouble with dad, but you eventually showed him that the trolls were nice and deserved to come out of the cave. You're always willing to give everyone a chance. I love that about you, mostly because...I'm going to need a lot of chances..._

 _Dear Sofia,_

 _You helped Cedric impress dad today. To be honest, I never thought it'd be possible. You are very talented at magic. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a sorceress yourself. You've certainly charmed me. I can't believe I just wrote that. You can never read this._

 _Dear Sofia,_

 _You became friends with the shy girl, Vivian, today. I have a bad feeling about her. I wish you would stop spending so much time with her...don't you dare think I'm jealous. Why should I be? I'm the most popular princess at royal prep! This book has become too embarrassing for me to give you._

 _Dear Sofia_

 _Today was without a doubt the best day of my life so far. You and I got lost on the way to Tangu and spent the entire day together. Apparently we missed a big party, but I'd pick an adventure with you over a a big party any day. Although, we both know I'm not much of an adventurer. We got to meet princess Jasmine, and to sing together. I can't tell you how much I love singing with you._

 _Dear Sofia,_

 _I hid in your closet last night until you fell asleep. I came out and... I kissed you. I wanted to know what it would be like. It was so amazing. I hope you won't hate me after I give you this. Never mind, I can't give this to you._

 _Dear Sofia,_

 _You threw the best tea party in Royal Prep history. I thought it was all about how big your party was, but you showed me once again that bigger doesn't always mean better...I hope one day we can have another simple party like that...but, just you and me._

 _*_ Knock Knock* Sofia was disturbed from her reading.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's me, may I come in, Princess?" Bailywick said from outside.

"Of course, Bailywick." Sofia responded and Bailywick entered.

"What have you been doing all day, Princess Sofia? I haven't seen you all day." Bailywick said.

"Oh, I've just been reading..." Sofia said holding up Amber's diary.

"I see. It must be a really good book." Bailywick remarked.

"It's the greatest book I've ever read..." Sofia said quietly.

"Well, it's time for dinner." Bailywick stated.

Sofia went to dinner and Amber wasn't there. She asked James where she was and he said she was in her room, and had requested her dinner to be brought to her up there. That was the only thing James said during dinner that was't about Princess Vivian. Sofia could see how happy Vivian made James, and she knew how happy Amber made her. Now she knew that she made Amber feel incredibly happy as well. After dinner Sofia went back to her room to read more of the beautiful memories. It was amazing to see them from Amber's perspective, and to now know how Amber felt through all of the times they shared. The more of Amber's diary she read, the more she wished she were with Amber. She loved hugging Amber and holding her hands...

"Maybe I am ready..." She thought out loud to herself. She changed into her nightgown and got ready for bed, then placed the diary under her pillow. She lie in her bed for a long moment imagining the way Amber had held her through the night... and missing it. So she got out of bed and made her way to Amber's room.

*knock knock* Sofia knocked hesitantly and lightly.

"Yes?" Sofia heard Amber say. Sofia cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Amber, it's me, Sofia. May I please come in?"


	9. Chapter 9

Amber jumped out of bed and ran to the door to let Sofia in. She opened the door and looked at Sofia.

"Amber..." Sofia said but then decided to just hug it out with Amber. She quickly wrapped her arms around Amber's neck and hugged her tightly. Amber quickly responded by wrapping her arms tightly around Sofia's waist. They held each other close for a few minutes.

"I really do love you, Amber. I've loved you since the day of my welcoming ball, and I'm going to love you for the rest of my life." Sofia confessed to Amber. Amber took Sofia by the hand and lead her to sit on the bed. Then she turned around and went back to close the door.

"I'm sorry I ran away from my feelings before.."

"No, Sofia." Amber interrupted, "I'm sorry. I was just so excited that I was finally ready to tell you how I felt that I just assumed you were ready to know." Amber sat on the bed beside Sofia and put an arm around her waist.

"Amber, I think I'm ready now. Now that I understand how you have felt for me all this time. I've always felt the same about you, but I never thought I'd actually tell you..." Sofia explained. "I especially never thought I'd be kissed by you...and now I know that you kissed me once before while I was sleeping..." Sofia said teasingly. Amber looked down at her lap blushing.

"Once...twice...six or...eight times..." Amber giggled nervously.

"Seriously?!" Sofia asked.

"Like, thirty max." Amber said with her eyes shut tight.

"Oh my goodness, Amber! If I weren't so in love with you I'd be totally creeped out right now." Sofia said laughing. Amber laughed happily and pulled Sofia into her lap to hold her tightly.

"Well...you were the one that was checking out my chest, Sofia." Amber said, smiling with pride, sitting up straighter. Sofia burst into a fit of giggles and Amber couldn't figure out why.

"What's so funny, Sofia?!" Amber demanded.

"Heh, you had a spider on your dress." Sofia said in the midst of her laughter. "I kept looking to see if it was still there and wondering if you would notice."

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me!? I HATE spiders!" Amber cried.

"I knew you would freak out and I didn't want you to embarrass yourself at school. So I gave you a hug to distract you when I blew it off."

Amber blushed but began laughing as well.

"Thank you, Sofia. You really are always there for me." Amber said smiling and holding tight to the girl in her lap.

"Well, I need to be getting to bed. Goodnight, Amber. Sofia said with a smile. She attempted to slide off of Amber's lap but Amber pulled her back up.

"Sofia, please stay...at least a little longer." Amber begged.

"I'm sorry, Amber but I need my rest, after all we have school tomorrow." Sofia giggled as she slid off of Amber's lap and headed back to her room. She got into her bed and closed her eyes...

She opened her eyes when she heard her door open and Amber came in. Amber closed the door behind her and walked straight up to Sofia's bed and got in without a word. She pulled Sofia into her arms and held her once more.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Amber said.

"Goodnight, Amber." Sofia giggled. Amber held Sofia tight and gave her a kiss on her neck.

"Goodnight, Sofia." Amber said smiling.

After a very restful night, morning came. Sofia woke up, looked at Amber, and knew she would have to fight her way out of bed. So she tried to get up, and Amber pulled her back into bed.

"We can't stay in bed, Amber, we have school today." Sofia giggled.

"Ugh, but I want to sleep in." Amber groaned, burying her face in Sofia's back.

Sofia laughed at Amber being Amber and then turned to her. She took Amber's hands.

"Hi, Amber." Sofia said.

"Hi, Sofia." Amber replied opening her eyes and looking at her beautiful sister. Sofia leaned in and kissed Amber right on the lips, softly and slowly. Then she pulled away and looked back at Amber.

"Thank you, Sofia." Amber said smiling widely. Then Sofia hit Amber with her pillow and ran away giggling.

"Ooof!" Amber said as the pillow hit her over the head. Then she watched her sister run off.

 _"My Sofia is so cute."_ Amber thought as she watched her love.*


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I decided to write another chapter to this because...why not. Let's see what happens at Royal Prep today.**

When James, Amber, and Sofia arrived at school, each of them knew that this day would not be like every day of school before it. Instead of hanging out with Xandar and Jin before class like he usually would, James was planning on going straight to where Sofia always went in the morning. To talk to Vivian. Sofia had things to tell Vivian too, of course, and even though she'd like to spend the whole day with Amber, she didn't want to stir up attention from the other Royal prep attendants by being around Amber 24/7. Amber hadn't stopped staring and smiling at Sofia the whole coach ride. Luckily James was too focused on thoughts about seeing Vivian to notice.

"Hi, Sofia! ...James." Vivian said in a cute shy voice as the siblings approached her.

"Vivian, I have plenty of news." Sofia squealed and Vivian excitedly smiled back at her. "I'll tell you everything during sorcery class." Sofia promised realizing that James probably wanted to be alone with Vivian.

"Wait, Sofia! Why are you leaving?" Vivian asked nervously as she felt shy around James.

"Bye, Vivian." Sofia giggled waving. Vivian froze for a slight second but then she felt James take her hand. She looked up at his face and he smiled a kind friendly smile, and she felt at ease.

Sofia walked over to Amber's group of friends. Unfortunately, Amber wasn't there...

"Hildeguard, where's Amber?" Sofia asked.

"Why should I keep track of every person running around this school?" Hildeguard answered plainly.

Clio looked at Hildeguard and nodded her head.

"When she came in she looked over here and then turned around and went that way." Clio said, pointing in the direction she had seen Amber go.

"Oh, thanks." Sofia said with a wave as she turned around to go find out why Amber wasn't with her friends.

Sofia walked down the hallway and didn't find Amber. The bell rang.

 _Well, I'll see her in sorcery class._ Sofia thought.

She headed to class and she took her usual seat next to Vivian (who was blushing and smiling and writing James with little hearts around it in her notebook.) Amber wasn't there. The fairies came in to the class and began to take role.

"Where is Amber?" Ms. Fauna asked Sofia.

"I don't know...she flew to school with James and I this morning... is it okay if I go look for her?" Sofia asked.

"Alright." Ms. Fauna answered hesitantly. And Sofia walked quickly out of the room.

"Amber..." Sofia whispered loudly as to not disrupt classes. "Amber are you around here?"

In an instant, and she heard a door open and she was pulled by the arm into the janitors closet. The door shut and she was pinned against the wall. It was pitch black but she could recognize the scent of Amber anywhere.

"Amber, what are you doing in here? Are you alright?" Sofia asked and Amber pushed her against the wall. Amber leaned her face in and kissed Sofia. Sofia wanted so badly to wrap her arms around Amber but she couldn't because Amber was holding her wrists and still pinning them to the wall. Sofia leaned into the kiss with her head as much as she could and the two kissed forcefully. Then they pulled apart.

"I'm okay now." Amber smirked.

"Why did you come in here? The fairies are wondering why you aren't in class..."

"I wanted you to come and find me." Amber answered. Sofia giggled upon realization of Amber's games.

"Well we really need to get to class, before we get into trouble." Sofia pointed out.

Amber let go of Sofia's wrists, but now leaned her entire body against Sofia so she was still pressed against the wall. Sofia felt Amber's breath on her face and could tell Amber was leaning in to kiss her again, so this time Sofia got her arms around Amber and held her tightly. But to Sofia's surprise, Amber's lips went straight to her neck.

Sofia inhaled sharply as Amber began kissing, sucking and nibbling her neck. She continued to hold Amber tight, and grip Amber's gown, wringing it in her hands as she felt the new and strange pleasure. Amber finally pulled off of her, feeling like she'd accomplished something amazing. Then they went to class.

Every one was working with there partner on a spell so Amber and Sofia went to their seats. Sofia could still feel Amber's mouth on her neck so she rested her hand gently over the spot as she walked to her desk thinking about what just happened. She took her hand off her neck and picked up her wand.

"Oh my goodness, Sofia! Amber did that to you didn't she?!" Vivian whispered smiling widely. Sofia's hand shot back up to her neck.

"What?! You can see it?!" Sofia asked nervously feeling embarrassed.

"She did do it, then!" Vivian Squealed.

"What should I do?! I don't want anyone to see it!" Sofia panicked.

"Um...oh! Here!" Vivian said taking off her choker necklace. "Put this on, maybe it will cover it up until it goes away." She handed the necklace to Sofia.

"Ohhhhh, thanks, Vivian." Sofia said quickly putting on the necklace. "There, can you see it?"

Vivian adjusted the necklace slightly to cover the bright red patch of skin. "There, now you can't see it."

Sofia turned around and looked at Amber, who had already been staring at her, smirking. She watched everything that Sofia and Vivian Had just done, and when Sofia turned and looked at her, she just winked slyly. Sofia blushed and smiled nodding her head at Amber teasingly, then turned back around. The days here at Royal Prep Academy will never be the same again. ;)


End file.
